


The Dryad

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Hidge Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, F/M, Fantasy, Gnomes, Hidge Week 2018, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Nymphs & Dryads, One-Sided Attraction, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Spirits, but not really, undines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hunk has a crush that he's confident will never notice him.





	The Dryad

“Come on man,” Lance said, “she’s just a dryad, why are you so scared of talking to her?”  
  
“Lance, in case you haven’t noticed,” Hunk replied as he gestured to his entire body: his four inch tall body, “I am a gnome. Why would any dryad even consider giving me the time of day?”  
  
“Well you never know what will happen. That’s what makes it an adventure.”  
  
Hunk sighed. “Easy for you to say. At least a dryad would see you instead of stepping on top of you.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Come on, they’re tree spirits. Don’t they have an attachment to the land? And trust me, I’ve talked to them all the time, they’re not that bad.”  
  
“Haven’t they laughed at you every time you tried to talk to them?” Hunk shot back. He turned away from Lance, as he wouldn’t really understand. Lance, as an undine, may not be as tall as the dryads, most of them reaching over seven feet in height, but at least the dryads noticed his kind.  
  
“Besides,” Hunk said, “do you really think they would want to talk to a gnome if they can’t stand undines?”  
  
Lance looked at Hunk, unsure of what he wanted to tell his friend. Until Lance glanced up, and saw the dryad in question. “Hunk, get on my hand,” Lance said, holding one hand out for Hunk.  
  
Hunk looked at the hand for a second, then climbed into Lance’s palm and held onto his thumb. Lance lifted the gnome a few feet into the air, the motion making Hunk nearly sick. “Right over there,” Lance said as he pointed Hunk towards the dryad.  
  
The sight of the dryad, of Pidge, took away Hunk’s breath. Hunk didn’t even know when his infatuation with Pidge had started. He just saw her one morning walking through the forest, and for some reason they happened to be in the same place at the same time, and each time Hunk noticed something different about her. How the very tips of the leaves Pidge had for her hair turned a light yellow, as if autumn eternally graced her with its touch. Or how Pidge’s eyes always narrowed whenever she focused on something and the entire world seemed to melt away from her. But what drew Hunk the most to Pidge was how she seemed to take in everything around her, instead of only looking up like most dryads do. That had given Hunk the smallest hope that she might notice him, no matter how small he was.  
  
“Look at her,” Lance said, “she’s always on her own instead of socializing with the other dryads. If any dryad would even consider talking to a gnome, I’m confident it would be her.”  
  
Hunk shook his head. “Put me down please.”  
  
“Hunk …”  
  
“I said, please put me down.” Lance sighed, but put the gnome back on the ground. Lance slipped back into the river without another word, leaving Hunk there alone.  
  
“This is for the best,” Hunk told himself, not really believing his own words.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of Hidge Week: AU  
> I am actually considering expanding this AU sometime in the future, I just don't know when.


End file.
